The invention relates to the use of a reactive diluent in common coating compositions made up of hydroxy-functional resins which are curable, by means of an aminoplast or phenolic resin, upon heating. Presently, low boiling diluents are employed as solvents for coating compositions and are removed upon heating said compositions in the curing process.